Desiciones incorrectas
by EmmaDeLaRosa
Summary: Ella es Isabella, y El es Edward el tipo mas engreigo, Bella, lo quiere y lo ama, pero Edward solo la desea...
1. Chapter 1

Aksdjgdkagdka! Espero que les guste el primer capitulo de esta historia extraña que la verdad ya llevo tiempo en publicarla, pero tenia que tener tiempo y eso es lo ultimo que tengo, por mis guardias y el hospital.

BellaPov

Al fin, primer dia de clases, ya 5to semestre, Dios ya quiero terminar, este aburrimiento total, bueno ya solo un año y acabare la prepa, y medicina ahí voy, pero siempre tenia la impresión de que medicina seria difícil, sin tener palancas, pero no importa, yo pasare, y sere pediatra, y no me importa cuanto me tendre que esforzar yo pasare y sere lo que yo quiero ser.

Bueno, soy Isabella, tengo 17 años, soy inhaloterapista, bueno técnica en inhaloterapia y estudia en la escuela y preparatoria técnica medica, soy pequeña, delgada, casi de un color palido, con un largo cabello color café y ojos color chocolate, amo leer, y escuchar música, no soy muy parrandera, como mis amigos, bueno lo que yo llamo amigos, que casi nunca es asi, bueno hoy es el primer dia de clases, mi primer dia de ser de 5to semestre, y de ser de los veteranos de la prepa, bueno hoy será un dia largo.

-Bella!- me dijo Renee-

-Mande.

-Bella, ya son las 12, no iras a la prepa o que?- me dijo Renee.

-Am, si, pero me estoy arreglando- le dije- la verdad es que me estaba arreglando mas de lo común, es que hoy, vere al indeseable de Edward Cullen, el maldito, que ah perturbado mi corazón desde el semestre pasado que me enamore de el, bueno el tipo es un caso perdido, es tan superficial, y tan idiota, osea lo odio, pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo dejar de sentir algo por el, y mas cuando casi lo beso en la boca en las practicas pasadas…

_Flashback._

_Ya estaba terminando mi primer guardia en el Hospital y de noche, no podía creer que me quede despierta toda la noche, bueno la verdad no me sorprende por que Rosalie mi mejor amiga, siempre me mantenía despierta con sus interminables platicas sobre chavos y sobre sus llevadas y sus salidas, pero esto hacia sido diferente por que en las guardias me toco con Edward Cullen, y todo paso tan rápido, aspire pacientes, y todo, pero lo peor fue cuando ya se estaban acabando las practicas, y no veria a Edward hasta el domingo que nos volvia a tocar juntos, por que en la prepa, ni nos volteavamos a ver y mas por que yo me burlaba de el, por que no era de esta ciudad, y todo eso, bueno, tengo que hacer esto…_

_-Bella, ya firmaste verdad?, entonces ya vámonos tengo demasiado sueño- Me dijo mi amiga Samanta, que estaba tan cansada y desesperada._

_-Si Bella, andale yo también me quiero ir a dormir o a quien esperas?- Me dijo Brenda._

_- Ahí voy, esperen, es que quiero despedirme de alguien- Mis amigas pusieron cara de insuficiencia, pero me esperaron._

_Y entonces lo vi salir, tan guapo, como siempre, y tan flaco?. Ahí no me importa el es tan lindo, y guapo y su sonrisa torcida, y sus ojos que expresaban mil palabras, y ahí no este tipo me tiene demente, siempre pienso en el bueno andale Isabella, ve y despídete de el._

_-Oye, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos que expresan todo lo que quiero saber- Le dije, y no pude creer lo que hize lo agarre de la cara y le plante un beso casi en los labios, creo que la noche me afecto, pero yo pensé que el me detendría pero no, solo me sonrio y me dejo perpleja y con una sonrisa de idiota, que siempre lograba que me desmayara o que lo mirara como una estúpida._

_- JAJAJAJA, que linda Isabella, nos vemos el domingo- Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida y me dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Y asi me fui caminando a la salida donde estaban mis amigas…_

_Fin del flashblack._

-Dame un beso que me lleve al infinito- se escucho el ringtone de mi celular, y cuando vi quien era, empeze a reir, era mi amiga Rosalie.

-Bueno- Le dije mientras me seguía planchando el cabello.

-Isabella, dime que ya estas lista, para el primer dia de clases con tu novio, el puñetas de Edward, JAJAJAJAJA ahí Bella, ese tipo me da tanta risa, es tan superficial, no se como te pudiste fijar en el.- Me dijo Rose, Rose y su sentido de humor.

-Ahí Rose, siempre diciéndole cosas al pequeño de Edward, dejalo en paz, a mi me gusta asi como es, pero ya sabes que a veces no me gusta que sea todo un charlatan, que se cree tan guapo y tan ya sabes como.- Dije, la verdad Edward tenia una reputación muy mala en la prepa, pero bueno por lo menos no estábamos en la misma aula, si no que el estaba alado con todos los fanfarrones y las estúpidas zorras, que son sus amigos.

- JAJAJAJA, y tu tan enamorada y pelotas, ya estas lista, amiga, te veo a las 2 ahí en el seven, para echarnos un cigarro y platicar, después de chorromil años nos veremos.- Me dijo Rose, y colgué, amo a Rose pero a veces me estresa tanto su forma de ver la vida, y no la critico pero ella es un caso perdido por algo decían que era una zorra, en la prepa la verdad a mi no me importaba pero para mi desgracia, ella es mi amiga, y pues la amo, aunque a veces me saque de mis casillas, pero bueno asi son las amistades.

-Ya me voy.- Le grite a mi mama.

- Esta bien hija, nos vemos en la noche, Dios te bendiga, tu papa ira por ti?.- Me dijo Renee, es que desde que están separados pues uno de los dos tiene que ir por a mi a la prepa, por que esta algo peligroso por ahí.

-Si, mama, Charlie, ira por mi en la noche, y si también Dios te Bendiga.- Y Sali de mi casa, checando que no me faltara nada en mi bolsa, ni nada.

Cuando Sali de mi casa, me detuve en la parada del camión, como siempre, hoy seria un dia largo, no quería ver a Edward, la verdad es que, ese hombre solo es un tormento, en mi vida, y solo me trae problemas, bueno no importa yo estoy metida en este lio y ahora saldré de el, pero otch, por que me fije en el cuando hay mejores personas, que el, ahí venia el camión, y le hize la parada y fui a sentar donde siempre, me sentaba y como seria un trayecto largo me hundi en mis pensamientos como siempre…

Al fin, llegue a la prepa, y vi a Rose en el seven , con su BMW rojo, como siempre, y en eso que iva cruzando, vi a el Jeep, de Emmet y en el asiento del copiloto venia Edward, Dios se veía mas guapo que antes, y mas varonil, me quería morir, y me voltio a ver, pero su mirada fue de indeferencia total, cosa que no me sorprendió, ese tipo siempre ah sido asi y enfrente de sus amigos claro que me iva a ignorar, cuando cruze, vi a Rose, como siempre rodeada de muchos chavos, que deseguro le estaban pidiendo el face, o algo asi..

-Hola, Rose.-Le dije mientras veía como un chavo estaba apunto de besarla, como siempre.

-Bella, amiga, hace tanto tiempo.- Lo único que vi que empujo al tipo y me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella, acabo de ver a tu novio pasar, con toda la bola de estúpidos, JAJAJA, y traian toda la música a todo volumen, si los viste verdad?- Me dijo riéndose.

-Am si, si lo vi, y si lo vi, estaba sentando en el copiloto.- Le dije, se me revolvió el estomago, siempre me pasaba eso cuando lo veía, con esa bola de estúpidos, pero yo soy tan extraña nunca soy feliz, con lo que hago, ni con lo que quiero, a veces me siento tan vacia, a veces me odio, a veces odio a Rose, y a veces odio a Edward y a veces odio a todos mis amigos.

-Bueno, andale Bella, que tenemos Literatura, y no quiero que el maestro ya me vea como faltista, ok?.- Me dijo.

- Am, si Rosa, anda, vamos.- Le dije mientras entrabamos a la prepa…

EdwardPov

-Edward levantate, Emmet, ya llegara por nosotros, y tu ni te has bañado ni nada, que tal el pedo de ayer?, estuvo bueno no?, pero ya levantate.- Me dijo Alice, mi pequeña prima.

-Ahí Alice, cállate, y dejate de cosas, quiero dormir mas, si, agarre muy bien el pedo ayer, pero quiero dormir aparte tenia un muy buen sueño, para que tu lo vengas a arruinar, ok- Le dije, además lo del sueño es cierto, estaba soñando con Bella, y como teníamos sexo rudo, y como le agarraba sus bubis y jugaba con ellas, no podía entender como esa niña, tan pequeña podía tener muchas bubis.

-Mira Edward Cullen, ya te dije, o te levantas o te levanto, me entediste!.- Me dijo Alice, estaba molesta, ni que fuera tan tarde, bueno si la verdad si creo que ya son 12 y yo ni me eh levantado ni nada, pero que flojera la verdad.

-Ahí, Alice ya voy, solo deja me estiro y me meto a bañar.- Le dije a mi prima para que me dejara en paz, aparte tenia un problema con mis pantalones.

Oh, Dios, siempre que soñaba con esa chiquilla tenia problemas, con mis erecciones, siempre la deseaba cada vez mas, me acuerdo cuando estaba en practicas con ella, y casi me besa, pero no lo hizo, esta mensa o que le pasaba, tenia que besarme, y no lo hizo y eso me desiluciono mucho, por que yo quería besarla, y tocar sus… Dios Edward que te pasa?, es una niña, pero Bella, no es de esas niñas dulces y cosas asi, esa niña es tan fría, mamona, culera, cabrona, pero no se por que a veces sonríe, tan lindo, por que a veces puede ser tan linda, como puede abrazar a ese tal amigo suyo Jacob, bueno Jacob también es mi amigo, pero el siempre la llevaba al salón para platicar y ella siempre le daba sonrisas, y abrazos y yo siempre los miraba, como ella, podía hacerme eso, osea yo se que le gusto, pero por que no hace nada, me desespera, que no haga nada, y mas cuando paso eso del beso, que casi me lo da, por que Dios que le pasa, no sabe que me estaba matando de las ganas, la quería besar y hacerla mia, la deseaba tanto, pero hoy la vere, y espero que se vea mas bonita que el semestre pasado, el semestre pasado era una chica vintage con su ropa extraña, pero terminando el semestre la vi con ropa aero, hollister y ropa de marca, y fue cuando dije que por que lo había echo?, a veces pienso que fue Rosalie, su amiga, la que hizo que se vistiera mejor y que se pintara, y todo eso, pero esa chiquilla me atraía problemas, siempre pensaba en tenerla y coger con ella tan duro, pero solo sexo, a mi no me llama la atención tener una pareja, aparte yo soy mucho para una sola mujer, y la verdad si soy mucho para esta chiquilla, me gustaría saber si es virgen, pero creo que si lo es, por lo que estaban platicando Alice, Alejandra y Mayte, de ella…

-Alice, ya viste a Isabella?, se tan diferente, pero como quiera es una rara, no se como Rosalie puede ser su amiga, pero que importa, Rosalie es una zorra, y Isabella una rara asi que se complementa JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-. Se estaba riendo Mayte como siempre.

-Oye, si es cierto, se ve muy diferente, y mira viene en tacones, pero sabes no se ve mal, y Rosalie, pues si es una zorra, pero bueno ella sabe lo que hace de su cuerpo y de su vida.

-Oye, Alice, tu crees que Isabella sea virgen?-. Le pregunto Mayte, y esa parte si me interesaba.

-Mmm, pues la verdad yo creo que si, nunca le eh conocido ningún novio ni nada, aparte ella, es muy rara en esas cosas, creo que si, bueno eso me conto Jacob, y Jacob es de sus mejores amigos, y la verdad si lo creo, ella es muy reservada se le ve, solo se ve que es muy mamona-. Dijo Alice, como si no le importara el asunto.

Ahí fue donde dije, que es virgen, pero a veces veía lo que se ponía con Rose, todo eso de quiero darle, y quiero que me de duro, y ella lo ponía, y a veces me imaginaba, lo que ella, ponía pero que lo hacia conmigo, y siempre hablaba de un raton, pero quien sabe quien sea, pero a veces quisiera ser ese sujeto, y tener esas inmesas bubis solo para mi…

Bueno el punto es que hoy la veria, pero la verdad, es que no la quiero ver, siempre me mira, como si indagara en mi, o si supiera lo que pienso, no se siempre, veo que esta niña ve mas de lo que yo pienso que mira, como ese dia que me dijo, que mis ojos expresan las palabras que ella quería escuchar, ahí me quede helado, ella sabia que tenia sueños húmedos con ella, bueno no importa mejor, ella se daría cuenta que la deseo con locura, pero al mismo tiempo me daba un poco de pena, por que ella es tan, nose se ve tan nose, esta chiquilla me desespera, pero bueno será mejor que me bañe y todo, antes de que Alice, venga y me meta al baño a palazos…

Cuando me Sali, de bañar, me meti tantito al face en mi lap, y de paso checar el de Isabella, pero cuando me meti, como 5 tipas, me hablaron, pero ls ignore la verdad no quería hablar con ellas, aparte me quedaba poco tiempo, me meti al face de Bella, y vi un status que decía, Sera otro largo dia.

Me pregunto por que lo dira, bueno no importa, ya checare eso después con Gloria, bueno Gloria es amiga de Isabella, estaba con ella en la secundaria, y creo que siempre han sido amigas, a ella le puedo preguntar muchas cosas como a Jacob ya que ellos nunca le diran a mi prima y a sus amigas que les pregunto por Isabella, y mucho menos le diran a Emmet que solo se burlara de mi, y empezara de hablador, bueno no importa de rato checo eso, pero hoy es el primer dia de clases, y me imagino que será aburrido, bueno no lo creo tal vez pueda ver chavas nuevas, y llevarme a algunas para este fin de semana con Emmet.

-EDWARD!- Me grito Alice.

-Mande.-Le dije

-Hey, ya estas listo?, Emmet ya esta afuera con el Jeep.

-Ah, si ya voy, solo deja apago la lap.- Y la apague y deje todo en su lugar.

-Edward, hermano cuanto tiempo?.- Me dijo el vato.

-JAJAJAJA, lose Emmet.- Le dije

-Bueno, vámonos por que se hara tarde.- Asi tomamos todas nuestras cosas y salimos rumbo a la escuela, ivamos platicando cuando, para mi sorpresa, la vi, vi a Isabella, mientras cruzaba la calle, y se veía tan diferente, pero es mi imaginación o le crecieron mas las bubis, y se ve mas delgada, se ve mas buena, esperen yo dije eso, Dios esto de quererla coger se esta haciendo un problema, y ella me voltio a ver, pero con frieza, no con su mirada calida, si no como si yo fuera algo que no le importara, entonces yo le regrese la mirada, pero bueno, lo único de esta chiquilla es que se había pues mas buena que otras veces…

-Andale Emmet, o llegaremos tarde.-Le dijo Alice.

-Ya llegamos alice, no te preocupues.- Le dijo Emmet.

Bueno primer dia de clases aquí vamos-pense mientras me bajaba del carro, con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a Isabella.

Espero y les aia gustado hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo rancio que hize, la verdad no se de donde saco tanta cosa, pero bueno estoy fumando muy agusto y tengo un café asi que a seguirle.

EdwardPOV

-Edward!.- Grito Mayte, corriendo hacia mi, esta muchacha es tan pero tan empalagosa, quien sabe que querra de mi, pero espero que pronto me diga, y si solo es una cogida, pues entre mas rápido me diga, menos tendre que aguantarla.

-Mayte.- Y le di abrazo, y ella agarro mi trasero, creo que tiene ganas de algo, pero yo quiero que me lo diga con palabras.

-Se pueden quitar.- Escuche una voz familiar, y lo que vi fue a Isabella, pasar con Rosalie, pero Isabella fue la que dijo, y solo sentí que me empujo, pero vi, su cara estaba molesta?, pero por que estaría molesta, bueno no importa, pero ni me saludo, pero no puedo evitar decir que con esa camisa polo azul se ve sexi y mas sus bubis se ven mas grandes, esta niña solo es mi perdición.

-Otch, cual es su problema?.- Dijo Mayte algo enojada, pero yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.

- Am, que dijiste Mayte?.- Le dije, por que la verdad la ignore literalmente.

-Nada Edward, que cual era el problema de esa estúpida.- Me dijo, y yo solo me quede pensativo, por que le decía estúpida a Isabella, la estúpida es ella.

-Y que tal tus vacaciones mi amor.- Me dijo, pero que le pasa?, por que me dice mi amor?, ahí no nose por que tengo que soportar a estar amiguitas de alice.

-Pues fui a ver a mis padre, estuvo divertido, fui a muchas fiestas, y me puso muy pedo.- Le dije.

-Ah, por que no me dijeron para ir, con ustedes, y Alice que le pasa, por que no me llamo?.- Me dijo pero la verdad estoy seguro que no la llevo por que ella seria la cena de todos mi amigos.

-Mm, nose la verdad, solo me fui y Alice, pues nos alcanzo aya.-Le dije con indiferencia.-Bueno Mayte será mejor que entremos al salón, pronto llegara el maestro, y no quiero tener retardos ni faltas ni nada.

-Edward!, hey we, que pedo, siempre si se hara lo de este fin?-. Me pregunto Emmet.

-De que we?.- Dije sin entender, la verdad estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos.

-Pues en la peda, de bienvenida a clases wei, ni modo que en que?.- Me dijo.

-Ah, es eso, a si pues invita a gente y a muchas, pero dime a quien vas invitar de la prepa?.- Le dije esperanzado que dijera gente del otro salón.

-Pues, a Rosalie, ella es tan sexi, pero sexi, me la quiero llevar, pero siento que me va a matar si me le insinuo, tu que piensas?.- Me dijo.

-Pues si, invitala, jajajaja yo pienso que te dejaría sin tu cosa, por andar de caliente.- Le dije, la verdad si me imaginaba como Rosalie lo golpiaria.

-Pues, espero que valla, oye también voy a invitar a su amiga Isabella, la vi y se ve mas buena, que antes, bueno esa tipa siempre se ah visto bien, pero la ropa la hace cambiar mucho.- Y yo suspire de alivio, asi no tendría que decirle que la invitara aparte Rosalie no anda sin Isabella, o quien sabe, por que Rosalie iva a muchas fiestas y antros, y Isabella nunca estaba con ella, bueno espero que esta fiesta sea la excepción.

-Ok, esta bien espero que este con madre la fiesta Emmet, por que tiene que ser la mejor.- Le dije a mi amigo.

-Ahí Edward, sabes que yo soy el rey de las fiestas.- Me dijo.

-JAJAJA, esta bien Emmet.- Le dije mientras veía entrar a la maestra de psicología.

BellaPOV!

-Bella!-. Escuche gritar mi nombre.

-Jake!.- Lo vi y le di un fuerte abrazo, ya lo había extrañado.

-Bella, ya cuanto, casi 2 meses sin vernos, que tal tus vacaciones?, no te pusiste muy loca verdad?, ya sabes que te todo me entero muchacha.- Me dijo mi amigo.

-JAJAJAJAJA, ahí Jake yo no soy Rosalie aparte ya crees que voy andar de parranda eso no es de mi, aparte no, jajaja no me gustan esas cosas ya lo sabes.- Le dije sonriendo, aparte de Jake era como mi hermano lo quería demasiado bueno lo amo demasiado, por que siempre me comprende y nose me ayuda en mi complicada y rara vida.

-Oye y Edward?.- Me pregunto y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-Am, a que viene tu pregunta Jake?.- Le pregunte.

-Pues ahorita lo vi, y quería saber si aun…, ya sabes.- Me dijo sonrojado.

-Que si aun lo quiero?.- Le dije sin rodeos.

-Si, Bella, por favor dime que ya lo olvidaste.- Me rogo.

-Pues, no la verdad aun me gusta, aun me llama la atención pero tengo que olvidarlo, este muchacho solo es un problema para mis nervios.- Le dije a Jake.

-JAJAJJAJA, ahí bella, cuantas veces te eh escuchado decir eso sabemos que no lo vas a olvidar aunque tu vida dependa de eso, estas bien pelotas.- Me dijo Jake.

-JAJAJAJA, ya Jake dejemoslo asi, no importa.- Le dije asiéndome la que no me importa pero la verdad es que si me importa y mucho.

-Bueno deja me voy a clases, no quiero faltas o retardos, la verdad solo quiero meterme al salón y saludar a todos los ineptos.- Le dije con cara divertida.

-JAJAJAJA, ahí Bella tu y tus palabras y como te expresas de la gente, por eso te quiero amiga.- Me dijo dando un abrazo y cargándome

-Bella, muévete, ya es hora de clase.- Me grito Rose.

-Que?, asi ahí voy, bueno Jake te veo después.- Le dije y lo abraze.

Iva caminando muy agusto con Rosalie cuando me encontré la escena mas asquerosa que eh visto en mi vida, era la zorra de Mayte con Edward y le andaba agarrando el trasero, Dios que le pasa a esta tipa, lo zorra yo se que no se le va a quitar pero puede simular que lo es o nose, ser un poco mas decente, ahí cuanto la odio, a la estúpida esta.

-Te puedes quitar.- Y empuje a Edward y a Mayte, estos idiotas sacan lo peor de mi.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ahí Bellita, pero no se te notaban los celos.- Me dijo Rose riéndose.

-Callate, ok, yo no estaba celosa, obstruían el paso, eso es todo.- Le dije, la verdad estaban sacando lo peor de mi.

-Wey, la verdad este vato, te tiene mal, tu nunca te pones celosa de nada, y mucho menos de alguien.- Me dijo Rose asustada.

-Ahí Rosalie ya dejalo asi, no estoy molesta, no tengo absolutamente nada, solo que ya me quiero ir a mi casa o nose.- Le dije, en verdad que estaba echando fuego.

-Si Bella, seguramente te quieres ir, por Dios tu amas estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, no vengas con jaladas.- Me dijo Rose.

-Ahí Rosalie, ya cállate.- Le dije molesta, y fue cuando entre al salón y vi a todos mis amigos, a Mike, a Angie, a Ben, Tanya a todos, ya los extrañaba, pero mas a Angie, ella es igual que yo, solo que ella era bisexual pero no importa yo asi la quiero demasiado.

-Bella!.- Me gritaron todo al unisono, en verdad seria un buen semestre si Dios quería, y espero que sea asi.

EdwardPOV.

Dios la Señorita Roth no dejaba de hablar y de hablar, ya me tenia harto, no se que tiene, solo estaba hable y hable de nose que de Freud o algo asi, pero yo estoy absorto en mis pensamientos de Isabella, hoy se veía bien y mas con esa camisa polo, me acuerdo la primera vez que la vi, casi babeo y me vengo y todo, pero es que siempre se me había echo rara, hasta esa vez, que me hablo, pero yo se que me hablo de mamona por que cuando se fue se empezó a reir con Rosalie y la verdad no pude evitar poner mi cara de idiota cuando me hablo…

_Flashback_

_-Amigo ven, ven.- Me dijo Isabella, bueno ya la había visto antes pero nunca me había hablado y me estaba sonriendo, pero sonriendo como les sonríe a sus amigos._

_-Mande.- Le dije con una sonrisa, la verdad la sonrisa me salió sola, de echo lo que quería era solo decirle que, contestarle feo, pero no pude solo me salió una sonrisa torcida y esperen que me están brillando los ojos, que demonios pasa?, me pregunte._

_-Oye te caigo mal?.- Me dijo con cara de puchero, y la verdad se veía adorable como sacaba su labio inferior me daban ganas de morderlo._

_-No, claro que no.- Le dije sonriendo como idiota, la verdad no se que me pasa._

_- Aow, yo pensé que te caia mal, por eso nunca te hablaba.- Me dijo con cara de tristeza y sentí una punzada en mi estomago y no se por que la sentí._

_-Claro que no me caes mal.- Le dije con otra sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió con una calida sonrisa que me hizo casi derretirme?, Dios que pasa?._

_-Oye y quieres ser mi amigo?.- Me dijo, y yo estaba en Shock la chica mamona del otro salón queriendo ser mi amiga, la rara, queriendo ser mi amiga, Dios que le pasaba a la sociedad?_

_-Si, claro que quiero.- Le dije sonriendo de nuevo, y no pude evitarlo le di un beso en la mejilla, para lo que ella respondion con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas se veía tan tierna, nose se veía linda._

_-Aow, gracias.- Y me dio un abrazo y se fue, pero para mi sorpresa se estaba riendo con Rosalie solo se escuchaban las carcajadas y –Ahí Bella, como eres cabrona, jajaja deviste a ver visto su cara, pobre inepto, el creyendo que tu quieres ser su amiga, jajaja pobre diablo.- Para lo que Isabella solo sonrio, pero no le llego la sonrisa a los ojos._

_Fin del Flachback_

Siempre que me acordaba de eso, sentía una punzada en mi estomago, y siempre eh querido saber que piensa Isabella, siempre ah sido un misterio, siempre pienso que le gusto, pero después ella hace cosas para que yo dude y me sienta mal, bueno no mal, pero la verdad a veces siento que solo juega con mis sentimientos, o con estas cosas, la verdad se ve que es bien culera, pero quien sabe que abra debajo de todas esas mascaras, bueno espero algún dia descubrirlas, por que es tan facinante ver a esta chiquilla.

Y asi pasaron las clases hasta que toco el timbre del descanso, Emmet solo me grito que ya iva a bajar y el ya iva con todas las chicas, pero yo me quede pensando y vi a Jake, y lo salude.

-Jake!.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Edward, como estas?.- Me dijo.

-Muy bien Jake, gracias por preguntar.- Me dijo.

!.- Escuche una voz.

-Bella, jajaja que haces aquí, no vas a bajar?.- Le dijo, en el instante en el que voltie, pero se veía diferente se veía con un rubor en las mejillas en el instante en que la vi, pero ella no me saludo solo se me quedo viendo pero no hizo nada, que le pasa?, por que no me saluda?.

-Si, ahorita pero te quería platicar unas cosas, pero creo que estas ocupado, hablamos de rato.- Le dijo cuando ella iva caminando hacia la puerta.

-Bella, no vas a saludar, no seas grosera, JAJAJAJA.- Le dijo Jake, y la cara de Isabella era un poema, tenia cara de que lo iva a asesinar cuando lo viera solo.

-Ah, si.- Dijo ella.

-Hola.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Hola.- Le dije embobado, pero ella se fue.

-JAJAJAJA, que pasa Edward?, te comio la lengua el raton?.- Me dijo Jake.

-Eh?, otch claro que no wey, solo no se ya no supe que decir.- Le dije a Jake.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA bueno andale, ya bajemos por que se acabara el descanso y aparte tengo hambre me dijo y asi fue como bajamos al descanso.

Cuando fui bajando las escaleras, vi a Isabella con Luis y Diego, dos amigos mios, que la miraban y se veía que tenían interés en ella, pero que demonios?, por que ahora resulta que todos tienen interés en Isabella?, bueno no importa, y segui bajando las escaleras para mi sorpresa Emmet, se estaba besadon con Rosalie!, Dios que le pasa a este tipo?, pero mejor no me meti y me pase de largo, el descanso fue rápido, pero vi a Isabella con todos sus amigos, la verdad los amigos de Isabella no son lo mejor que digamos, son puros Bisexuales y gays, como no le dan miedo? Pero a veces me gustaría verla con otra mujer, o nose, ahí no me cabeza esta dando vueltas donde no, pero no importa, ella se veía muy feliz platicando con sus amigos, y los abrazaba, pero por que a ellos si los deja abrazarla y tocarle las bubis, y yo no?, Edward, recuerda que ellos son gays es como si una mujer se las agarrara, aparte ellos son demasiado gays, pero que envidia, que le pasa, bueno no importa, el punto es que a veces le tenia envidia a esos vatos, pero bueno no tiene nada de malo, son sus amigos.

Ya se habían terminado la clases, al fin, se finalizo el primero dia de clases, y valla que fue tormentoso Mayte no dejaba de fastidiar, no vi a Isabella en todo lo que quedo del dia, deseguro ya se fue o quien sabe, cuando iva saliendo del salón me tope con Isabella recargada en el marco de la puerta y pues la verdad la quería saludar, mas bien irle a hablar y estaba sola, asi que no había ningún problema, no estaba Emmet, no estaba Alice, y Mayte se había ido a nose donde con un chico que vi.

-Isabella.-Le dije sonriendo como idiota.

Pero ella no voltio estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y aparte no había notado que tenia su ipod puesto, aparte supongo que estaba muy alto por que se podía escuchar lo que estaba escuchando y lo que estaba escuchando pues era la canción de Love lockdown de Kenye West, y amo esa canción, asi que lo que hize fue jalarle los audífonos, y volvi a empezar.

-Isabell!.- Le dije.

-Que?, ah mande, que necesitas Edward?.- Me dijo mirando al piso, estaba siendo muy cortante.

-Nada, solo quería saludarte, y pues como no habíamos tenido la oportunidad pues vine a buscarte.- Le dije con suficiencia.

-Ahh, pues esta bien.- Me dijo aun distraída.

-Y Isabella, en que piensas?.- Le dije ojala no me conteste algo mamon.

-Am, nada, solo estaba pensando, en muchas cosas que hay en mi cabeza y que no se como solucionarlas, pienso que son como pequeños hilos que me están amarrando cada vez mas y no me dejan respirar.- Me dijo aun viendo a un lugar vacio.

-Ahh, y que problemas tienes?.- Le pregunte.

-Am ninguno, y ya me voy, mi papa deseguro esta afuera, bye.-Me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Dios esta chiquilla es tan extraña, que hare para ya hacerla decir lo que quiero que diga, bueno mañana será otro dia y espero que sea mejor que hoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

BellaPOV

Estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos, estaba pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para sacarme a Edward de la cabeza y del corazón, mas difícil del corazón, yo bien sabia que del corazón iva a ser difícil y mas por sus miradas y sus sonrisas, siempre me quedo pensando, si el querra algo mas que una simple cojida, pero nose la verdad desconosco sus pensamientos, soy buena interpretando las acciones de las personas pero de el, no puedo ver nada, estoy ciega, siempre que lo veo intento ver que hay en sus miradas en sus sonrisas si son sinceras o si solo son falsas como todos sus amiguitos, la verdad estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que solo sentí que jalaron mis audífonos y para mi sorpresa era Edward…

-Isabella.- Me dijo Edward.

-Que?, ah mande, que necesitas Edward?.- Le dije en tono cortante, la verdad no quería que me confundiera mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Nada, solo quería saludarte, y pues como no habíamos tenido la oportunidad pues vine a buscarte.- Me dijo.

-Ahh, pues esta bien.- Le dije distraídamente.

-Y Isabella, en que piensas?.- Me pregunto y yo me sorprendi, pero no hize ademanes de asombro.

-Am, nada, solo estaba pensando, en muchas cosas que hay en mi cabeza y que no se como solucionarlas, pienso que son como pequeños hilos que me están amarrando cada vez mas y no me dejan respirar.- Le dije sinceramente.

-Ahh, y que problemas tienes?.- Me pregunto y yo no lo podía creer.

Y en eso voltie a ver mi ipod y ya era tarde, bueno no muy tarde pero ya me quería alejar de este hombre.

-Am ninguno, y ya me voy, mi papa deseguro esta afuera, bye.-Le dije, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando iva bajando las escaleras, mas bien corriendo, no podía pensar, este tipo me esta llenando de preguntas, ya no quiero esto, ya no quiero sentirme asi tan enamorada de alguien, osea no se puede, no puedo estar asi, no esta bien, no sirve, osea no, aparte no puedo, el no es para mi, y yo no soy para el, no puedo estar asi por alguien superficial, que esta lleno de ideas erróneas de esta vida tan corta y tan rápida que tenemos…

Cuando llegue a mi casa predi la lap, y ahí estaba conectado y pues la verdad no quería hablarle, jajajaja nunca le hablaba, me daba tanta vergüenza que no podía, pero bueno no importa, asi que agarre mi ipod y me puse a escuchar a Arjona, me puse a escuchar Quien Diria?, y esa canción me hacia pensar tanto en el y en mi, tan diferentes y que el amor existía en personas asi, pero la verdad no, osea es solo una estúpida canción por que creer en algo estúpido como eso, no vale la pena, la verdad, aparte no, se supone que yo no soy asi, yo no creo en esas estupideces del amor, o del amor verdadero, no quería acabar como mis papas, no quería acabar en un divorcio, pero le cambie a la canción y puse a System Of A Down para poder solo escuchar el bajo y los gritos no escuchar la voz de Edward en mi cabeza, pero cuando se acabo la canción de System, empezó la de Dejame Amarte Otra Vez de Insite, y empeze a llorar, osea es estúpido como puedo llorar por algo que no tengo y que no tendre en un tiempo, osea como puedo llorar, por eso, como puedo sentirme mal, por eso, esta mal, no puedo, pero estaba llorando, me sentía tan mal, conmigo misma, necesitaba a Nancy a mi terapeuta, necesitaba que alguien me dijera que todo estará bien que y que todo acabara pronto, que nada me lastimara, que yo estare bien, y que Edward Cullen desaparecerá de mi vida, no quería nada de lo que me estaba pasando, quiero ser como Rose que no siente nada por los chavos con los que se mete, es extraño pero es cierto y es doloroso ver que a mi me encanta estar enamorada de alguien, es lo peor, del mundo y luego te estresas por que sientes que te falta alguien y crees que es ese vato, es lo peor del mundo, ahhhhhhhhhhhh en verdad Edward Cullen saca lo peor de mi, pero lo peor Rose siempre me decía,-Bella llévatelo no va a pasar nada, el te desea y tu a el, pero creeme que no pasara nada, el no le dira nada a nadie y tu tampoco asi que no te preocupes-, Rose siempre me decía eso pero a mi si me importaba y me importaba mucho por que seria mi primera vez, y talvez para Rose no es importante pero para mi, la verdad no quiero estar con alguien solo por calentura, la verdad solo quiero ahh tener algo normal, con alguien, en verdad necesito ir con Nancy, la verdad solo quiero dormir ya no quiero nada, solo checare el face y me ire, por que estoy segura que Rose, a de estar postiando mi wall, y dicho y echo asi fue, pero la verdad no quería contestarle asi que me sordie pero cheque que tenia un evento y me quede pasmada de lo que vi, era para la Pool party de Emmet Cullen, la verdad me quede en shock, pero la verdad no quería ponerme a pensar nada asi que mejor solo le puse que tal vez asistiría y en eso, vi que me hablaban por el chat y era Edward, Dios mio que le pasa, que me deje en paz, por favor que deje de perturbar mi vida.

-Bella, hey te mande la invitación de la pool party de Emmet, para que vallas, ok, espero que vallas, ahí te quiero ver, saludos, bye :D

Me quede en shock, Dios que pasa, ah maldito, que quiere?, que me de un infarto al miocardio o que chingados?, ah lo odio! Y nose por que lo odio mas, porque me emociona la idea, o por que me hace sonreir como una estúpida, bueno ya me tengo que dormir, ya no quiero esto, y ya me arte, estoy cansada y no quiero hablar con nadie, bye.

Asi que solo cerre mis ojos y entre en el mundo de los sueños…

_-Bella.- Me dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Edward.- Dije con miedo y pues me salió una sonrisa._

_-Bella, quiero besarte, dime que puedo besarte?.- Me dijo, y me quede pasmada, Dios esto no puede estar pasando…_

_-Que?, Edward estas bien?, tu quieres besarme a mi?, por Dios deseguro solo quieres jugar.- Le dije con ira y con seriedad._

_-Bella, te lo juro, la verdad siempre te he querido besar, desde el semestre pasado, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad, y ahora estamos solos, en mi cuarto y podemos hacer muchas cosas.- Me dijo, y ahí fue donde entre en que estábamos en un cuarto azul con ventanales y una cama muy grande, pero esperen que demonios hago yo aquí?._

_-A ver Edward, dejate de cosas y ya dime que quieres.- Le dije, me estaba hartando._

_-Lo que te dije, un beso, solo eso, por favor dejame besarte.-Me dijo en manera de ruego, y la verdad quería decirle si besame, pero estaba segura que no era la mejor respuesta._

_-Am.. am, si es lo que quieres.. pues.. am nose, am, si creo que no… pasara nada o.. nose.- Le dije mi voz era un suspiro._

_-Mira, Bella, sere tierno, y lo hare suave y despacio ok?.- Me dijo, Dios esto no esta bien._

_-Am… creo que … si-. Dios estoy tartamudeando._

_En eso, solo se acerco a mi, y tomo mi cara entre sus manos y se acercaba lentamente, y yo solo lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que me hacían perderme, esos ojos que me inspiraban amor, esos ojos que me hacían volar al infinito, cuando sus labios rozaron los mios, mi corazón empezó a palpitar mas rápido, en eso, sentía sus labios con los mios, no lo podía creer lo estaba besando, y el a mi, el empezó por agarrar mi cintura, y yo me puse de puntitas y tome sus cabellos entre mis dedos, no podía parar, sus labios le daban batalla a los mios, y yo no podía parar, después cai en cuenta que el empezó a tocar mi cuerpo desde los hombros, mi estomago, mis caderas, mi cintura, todo era inspeccionado por el, pero yo no podía alejar mis manos de sus suaves cabellos, y seguíamos no podíamos parar, después su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca, y no sabia que hacer, pero solo abri mi boca, y sentí como su lengua tocaba la mia, y tenia una lucha con la mia, no podía parar, el beso cada vez fue mas demandante, mas fuerte, parecía que nos estábamos comiendo, pero no me había dado cuenta, que habíamos caído en su cama, y empezó a levantar mi blusa, yo seguía besándolo, pero el dejo mis labios para ir a mi cuello, Dios se sentía tan bien…_

-INGRATA NO ME DIGAS QUE ME QUIERES, NO ME DIGAS QUE ME AMAS QUE ME ADORAS, QUE YA NO TE CREO NADA.- Y desperté, Dios que fue ese sueño, como podía estar soñando esas cosas, ah cada vez estoy, peor, pero era mi celular y era Rose.

-Bueno?- Le dije somnolienta.

-CHINGADAMADRE!, por que chingados no contestabas, Bella, te estoy marcando desde hace dos pinche horas, que te pasa, donde estabas?, tengo cosas que contarte, y te escondes, que buena amiga eres!.- Me dijo, ah lo ultimo que me faltaba.

-WEY! CHINGADO, estaba dormida!, y acabo de escuchar el celular, no te estoy ignorando, a ver dime, para que chingados, me hablaste, y será mejor que sea bueno, por que la verdad estaba bien rico dormida!.- Le dije molesta, bueno muy molesta.

-Ahí Bella, pues perdón, pero deja te cuento, que me bese, con Emmet Cullen, amiga no lo puedo creer, jajajajaja lo bese y la verdad no besa nada mal.- Me dijo riéndose, y yo solo me sorprendi.

-ROSALIE HALE, que te pasa?, que CHINGADOS TE PASA?, por que lo besase?, ese tipo solo quiere un acoston y tu se lo estas dando.- Le dije, Dios lo que me faltaba que Rose, se metiera con ese idiota.

-Ahí, Bella, mira besa bien y no esta nada mal equipado, si sabes a que me refiero.- Me dijo, ahí no Rose y sus loqueras de sexo, Dios mejor me voy a dormir.

-Am, pues si mira Rose hablamos mañana, me siento mal estoy cansada y no quiero ponerme a discutir, hablame de rato, o te veo en la prepa mejor, bye.- Y corte bueno ya me voy a dormir, Dios Rose esta peor que Edward solo me quieren matar.

EdwardPov

Llegue a casa muy cansado la verdad no quería saber nada de nadie ni de nada, pero antes tenia que checar el face por que tenia que mandar las invitaciónes de la pool party de Emmet, que será lo mejor o eso dice Emmet, la verdad nose, solo espero que valla Isabella, pero en eso, me di cuenta, que solo estaba pensando en ella, estare encaprichado?, yo creo que es eso, me gusta pero solo físicamente, por que su manera de pensar no, es tan extraña e ironica, y mas por como se queda viendo a lugares vacios, como hoy, en verdad me dio miedo como solo se quedo ida, parece como si viera cosas que yo no veo, bueno no importa, pero esta chiquilla solo me la quiero llevar solo eso una llevadita, por que no le digo?, tanto miedo me da a que me rechaze, es que a veces no la entiendo, no se por que me dicen que le gusto y ella no demuestra nada, y si lo demuestra tiene que terminar con algo que lo que me dijo es mentira, como cuando me regalo un pastelito y me dijo que era por el sorteo del mas idiota de la prepa, pero la verdad no le crei, o si, nose, pero el pastelito estaba delicioso, como abra acertado en el sabor y que me encanta el chocolate, bueno no importa, como quiera ya le mande la invitación a Isabella de la fiesta, ojala valla asi me la puedo llevar sin que este Emmet o Rose, o mas bien dicho no se darán cuenta, por que hoy me di cuenta que estos se traen algo, esos besos que se daban no eran de personas que se odia, parecía que Emmet solo quería una cama y ahí hacerla de el, pero Rosalie de quien no es?, mas bien quien no ah pasado por Rosalie? Bueno eso a mi no me importa, pero bueno por lomenos se que Isabella no ah pasado por nadie, y eso ya me lo confirmo Alice y Jake, cuando le pregunte, yo quiero quitarle la virginidad y decir que me tire a una virgen y una virgen difícil, no una fácil, creo que hare eso, me la tirare y después andaré de hablador, y Emmet me tendrá envidia ya que el nunca se ha tirado a una virgen y yo sere el primero, y sere mejor que el, pero cual será el plan?, necesito un buen plan, mmm, supongo que la enamorare para que me diga que si, o nose, a ver que se me ocurre, por que capaz y me sale el tiro por la culata y yo no me quiero enamorar asi que algo se me tiene que ocurrir, pero tengo todo el semestre para pensar, asi que mejor me voy a dormir, por que mañana y toda la semana será larga y la verdad tengo demaciada flojera como para andar pensando en esta chiquilla que solo es un espécimen raro de la sociedad.

_-Edward!.- Escuche una voz._

_-Mande.- Dije._

_-Edward, un besillo o que?.- Me dijo la voz y cuando abri los ojos vi que era Isabella la que me estaba pidiendo el beso._

_-Que?.- Dije sorprendido._

_-Que si un besillo o una llevadita?.- Me dijo y estaba sonriendo muy sensualmente._

_-Pues depende de que tengas ganas tu.- Le dije sonriedo torcidamente._

_-Pues yo digo que las dos, son interesantes, solo que hay una pequeña incognita en todo esto.- Me dijo sentándose a horjadas en mi._

_-Y cual es tu pequeña incognita.- Le dije, mientras pensaba que le iva a hacer, cuando ya estubieramos jugando a las llevadas._

_-Pues no se como se empieza una llevadita.- Me dijo mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo._

_-Pues yo te enseño, y te aseguro que te hare una experta, en esta materia pequeña.- Le dije, es tan ironico, en verdad si me la quería llevar._

_-Tu crees, la verdad no se muchas cosas, no se donde tocar, no se que hacer, y me da pena preguntarte, lo que te gusta.- Me dijo sonrojada, ah Dios matame, voy a violar a esta niña._

_-Pues mira, empezemos y te dire por donde ir, y te aseguro Isabella que te are gritar tu primer orgasmo como no tienes una idea.- Le dije, y se lo cumpliré are que grite mi nombre tantas veces hasta que se quede afónica._

_-Am, pero Edward, me dara vergüenza gritar, no quiero gritar me dara pena y …- Pero ya no pudo continuar porque la calle con un beso, el beso empezó lento y cariñoso, rozaba sus labios mientras yo tocaba su cabello, su cara, su cuello, sus hombros, su cintura, hasta sus caderas, la tenia abrazada a mi, ella solo intentaba llevarme el ritmo, pero se veía que no tenia mucha experiencia en esto, asi que ire lento, quiero que lo disfrute y que en los siguientes días venga a rogarme por sexo, seguía bensadola, y ella me agarraba de mis cabello y masajeaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza, no podía parar, al parecer ella tampoco me daba tregua, solo continuaba el roze de labios pera ya era necesario pasar al siguiente nivel, la lengua, pedi permiso para entrar a su boca, pero cuando ella me permitió entrar se asusto y al principio sentí que hacia gestos de incomodidad pero con el paso de unos segundos, ya estaban librando una guerra en la boca del otro y la verdad para que esta niña no besara mucho lo hacia bien, al principio su lengua se enrosco con la mia pero no hacia menos placentero el beso, pero después me di cuenta que se empezó a frotar contra mi, Dios lo estará haciendo a propósito?, no no lo creo ella lo esta haciendo inconcientemente, pero que bien se siente, solo se frotaba y se sentía tan bien, ya le quería arrancar la ropa, pero no me había dado cuenta, que traia un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes que la hacían ver demasiado deliciosa para su propio bien, y empeze por agarrar sus brazos y sus piernas, se sentían tan suaves, nunca había imaginado que seria tan suave su piel, pero ella seguía frotándose y yo la segui besando, el beso se hizo animalistico, no podíamos parar, parecía una batalla en quien puede dar mas, pero deje que ella ganara, por esta vez, y deje su boca para ir a su cuello, y empeze a dejar besos húmedos por todo su cuello, y olia a vainilla como siempre, Isabella siempre se me veía a la mente cuando olia algo dulce y ella es igual de dulce y sabe igual de dulce, no pude parar iva bajando y ella gadiaba y sentía sus manos en mi cabello como lo masajeaba, cuando levante la mirada vi que tenia los ojos cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el labio asi que hize lo que siempre quise hacerle, le mordí el labio y ella echo un pequeño gritito y le dije_

_-Que tanto te estas imaginando pequeña?.- Le pregunte con una sonrisa y mirada picara._

_-Am… nada, solo.. es que me gusto como me besabas..- Me dijo sonrojada y tartamudeando._

_-Y eso que todavía no sientes nada.- Le dije con una mirada que dejaba ver mi deseo por ella._

_Y volvi a besarla, pero ahora no fue un beso tierno, fue un beso lleno de lujuria y de pasión, y ella lo correspondió como pudo, pero no podía para parecía como si al besarla estuviera consumiendo alcohol o drogas por que no podía parar, y ella volvió a enredar sus dedos en mi cabello, pero ahora se empezó a mover mas pero ahora lo hacia seximente, y yo pude evitar gemir, entonces la levante y la recosté en mi gran cama, se veía tan linda acostada ahí, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos por los besos…_

_-Te hare gritar Isabella.- Le dije y ella solo se sonrojo mas._

_Entonces la empeze a besar en el cuello, pero ahora no deje nada sin tocar, toque desde sus piernas, hasta su cara, cuando empeze a besarla lentamente, empeze a meter mi mano por su blusa y empeze a subir hasta sus pechos y sus pezones ya estaban muy erectos, y la verdad ya quería morderlos y jugar con ellos y empezó a gemir, pero no decía mi nombre, quiero que diga mi nombre.._

_-Isabella si quieres que continue, tienes que decir mi nombre y sacar lo que tengas dentro ok?.- Le dije, y ella solo pudo asentir sonrojada._

_Asi que volvi a besar su cuello, y volvi a meter mis manos a su blusa y empeze a tocar sus pechos, se sentían tan suaves, tan grandes, tan todo, cuando empeze a apretar sus pezones, escuche un,- Ah Edward-. Muy bajito pero lo dijo, y asi regrese a mi faena yo la seguía besando y entonces, yo le levante la blusa, y se quedo solo en bressier, para mi sorpresa era de esos transparentes que no dejan nada a la imaginación, se veía tan hermosa, y con un pequeño acto, se lo quite, pero ella, se tapo y se puso roja.- Isabella, no te tapes eres hermosa, no pasa nada, yo sere tierno.- Le dije la verdad quería ver sus pechos a toda luz, asi que quito sus manos, valla, si pensé que eran grandes fue quedarme corto, pero me gustaron, y entonces regrese a mi tarea, empeze por chupar y morder sus pezones, y ella no dejaba de decir mi nombre, pero yo quería que gritara asi que empeze a bajar por sus piernas, hasta que llegue a su short y se lo empeze a bajar lentamente, y vi sus bóxers, era de cuadros naranjas muy pegados al cuerpo y vaia se le veian muy bien, ella puso cara de miedo cuando le dije que gritaría mi nombre tantas veces que quedaría afónica, asi que empeze a bajar sus bóxers y sus ojos eran de miedo, pero bueno es la primera vez deseguro asi que, tiene que disfrutar, asi empeze a besar sus caderas y empeze a bajar lentamente dejando besos por todas partes hasta que llegue a su centro, y meti mi lengua, empeze por chupar lamer todo lo que había para mi, y ya estaba muy mojada la chiquilla, pero no sabia mal, pero empeze por morder su clítoris y chupar donde estaba su punto G, y ella no dejaba de decir, .-Edward… Edward, Edward, mas… mm.. mas.. mas.- Me decía y yo continuaba, no deje de chupar su clitoris solo mordía y chupaba, besaba, hasta que meti un dedo, y dio un grito, y empeze a dar un masaje en círculos, y ella se estaba retorciendo y no deje mi tarea, pero ahora meti dos dedos y tocaba su clítoris, todo, daba lamidas y chupadas, y ella no podía dejar de gritar mi nombre.- Edward.. Edward.. Ahh, Ahhh, Ed… Ward.. Ahh, maas, mas.. m..aaas,- Entonces empeze a sentir como se cerraban sus paredes y llegaba a su primer orgasmo de la noche,-Ahh.. Edward.. eso fue… ah… me gusto.- me dijo sonrojada para lo que yo le conteste.- Te dije que aria que gritaras hasta que ya no pudieras mas-. Le sonríe y subi para darle un corto beso en los labios, pero derrepente todo se desvaneció…_

-EDWARD CULLEN DESPIERTA!.- Ah era Alice, otch siempre interrumpe lo mejor de mis sueños, que le pasa, como podía interrumpir.

-Que Alice que quieres?.- Le grite enojado, la verdad estaba muy molesta.

-Ya despiértate idiota, es la 1.- Me dijo aventándome mi celular y las 15 llamadas perdidas de Mayte y solo pude suspirar y meterme al baño donde tenia un grave problema de frustración sexual…


End file.
